sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Revati
Born the daughter of a mortal woman and the Ilith'ari Dúnmharú, Revati is the epitome of selfish, self-serving, avaricious need. She is mostly worshipped by hedonists, thieves, and politicians. History Revati is the youngest and newest member of the Sidereal pantheon. As per the Celestial laws, (partially through the manipulations of her father, Dúnmharú, and her grandfather, Onûs) she was able to quickly grab control of some portfolio elements that had not yet been claimed. She is an evil deity through and through, the epitome of selfish, self-serving, avaricious need. As befits her position among the Ilith'ari, she is not satisfied with the portfolio elements that are currently at her disposal and constantly craves and hungers for more. She does not possess her father's sense of discretion, for she is a prideful and arrogant young god. Revati goes where she pleases and takes what she wants - already she has stirred up a firestorm of conflict in many places of the world. She is the favorite god of despots and bandit kings everywhere. It is said that when she feels the urge, she will actually join bandit gangs simply to experience the perverse pleasure of stealing, pillaging, killing and raping first-hand. Many have seen her avatar in the short time she has existed, but few have lived to tell the tale. When she is done with a bandit group she has usurped, she has been known to kill every last member, sexually violating the males and murdering the females before draining their essences into her own by dirnking their blood and eating their flesh. Relationships Revati loves her father utterly. She is very much a "daddy's girl" and asks her father to grant her any wish she wants. Dúnmharú finds perverse delight in Revati's behavior, feeling great amusment in watching her minions pillage and despoil whole populations with depraved glee. Onûs can sense Revati's power, but is irritated with Dúnmharú's methods of raising the "child." Revati's mother was mortal, consumed immediately upon the birth of the child - who ate her mother alive as an infant. She has an odd fascination with Melantha, looking up to her as a young child would. For unknown reasons, Revati and Kiala utterly hate each other - being unwilling to even stand in each other's presence when the gods are called to stand before the One. Dogma Do not ask - take. Asking is for the weak. Identify what you want, state it loudly and with conviction. Then demand that the universe obey your desires and grant it to you. If you cannot acquire what you want or who you desire, you do not deserve to claim it in the first place - and you are not worthy of Revati's graces. True power is being able to command reality to acquiesce to your demands and bend to your will. Do not ask - force. Do not ask - demand. Do not disgrace yourself or those you address by pretending to be weak. Take what you want, for ultimately your life is yours and if nothing can stop you then you were meant to have it. Mercy is for fools. Showing mercy is a sign of weakness in oneself. Accumulate wealth, gather what you need and desire, and be strong enough to prevent anyone from taking those things from you. Let your passions guide you and give you power. Dominate all those who walk before you or die trying. Clergy & Temples The Church of Revati is barely even an organization, having only been founded in 213 of the Fourth Age. Despite its youth, the doctrine of Revati is spreading like wildfire, calling most directly to bandits, thieves, and murderers. Priests and paladins of Revati are commonly criminals of some stripe, but in many cases they are politicians, lawyers, and merchants who have swindled their way to the top. Revati also claims a stable of prostitutes, hedonists, and others within her clergy. Clerics and Paladins of Revati commonly wear fine clothing that they either purchased or stole, usually in deep greens and cools silver or emotionless black. Members of the church are very proud of their allegiance and do not hesitate typically to share the information, this is generally because they will also not hesitate to kill anyone who males a problem of it. Appearance Revati only ever takes one form with minor variations. Her hair color shifts wildly, but she prefers a shimmering, golden, blonde. She often appears as a Elf, since she considers them to be the most elegant of the various races. Her skin is either the fairest alabaster the richest, darkest ebony, depending on her inclination, and her eyes are the sparkling ,clear blue of a tropical ocean. When in her avataric form, she apperas much the same, only her skin is pure, solid gold. Her eyes sparkle like star sapphires and her hair is woven from pure platinum. When she decides to enter battle, she carries "Ravenous Caress," a heavy flail made from the bone of a red dragon and the skulls of three Zarian virgins who Revati feared were more beautiful than she was. When she swings the flail in battle, the faces contort in various degrees of suffering, terror, and lewd, disturbing pleasure. It is said the flail wil actually bite into the flesh of Revati's enemies and devour them as the screams of the damned Zarian virgins echo in the night. Other Details Few individuals even recognize the young organization as a church, or even know it exists. Clerics and paladins of Revati have no qualms about making sure they understand their error. Followers of Revati have been cutting a revolting and horrifying swathe across the surface of Sidereus since its inception, some pillaging, some stealing, and others seducing their way to temporary material wealth and improbable gains. All apparently with the blessing of Revati. All followers of Revati wear the holy symbol, either as a periapt or medallion, or as an actual mask. Some will have the icon tattooed on their body in the hopes of winning greater favor with their goddess. Category:Ilith'ari Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Divine Lore